The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel (A/F) mixture within cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque. The drive torque is transferred from the crankshaft to a driveline of a vehicle via a transmission. The transmission may include a plurality of different gear ratios for translating the drive torque at the crankshaft to a desired drive torque at the vehicle driveline. A control system may shift between the plurality of gear ratios of the transmission based on operating parameters such as engine speed/load and vehicle speed. A downshift refers to a shift operation from a higher gear ratio to a lower gear ratio. For example, a closed throttle downshift may occur during a period when a throttle is closed. A power-on downshift, on the other hand, refers to a downshift operation when a driver of the vehicle is requesting additional power (e.g., via the throttle).